Black Doves
by Leoparda
Summary: Sora finds a new but cryptic Keyblade while on an assignment to track down an old foe. As he examines the Keyblade, something odd and peculiar happens, which is coming from the Keyblade itself.. is it the mystery of the Keyblade?


I got this idea while I was working on the early stages of the story, so after finishing and going through and checking the story over to see if it's clear, I am quite pleased with what I've come up with! Enjoy the story :).

Black Doves

Sora eyed the never before seen jet black and golden embroided Keyblade almost intently, his right hand gripping the diamond encrusted handle. He was studying the new Keyblade for at least seven minutes after discovering it at the Badlands at the Keyblade Graveyard while on an assignment he's supposed to be pursuing; the assignment was to track down an old foe near at the Keyblade Graveyard, and by a surprised chance he found a gorgeous and somewhat seemingly strange Keyblade on the concrete ground, wondering to himself why he had never actually seen it before.

"I have a feeling that this Keyblade doesn't seem to be like the other ones," Sora said to himself as he traced the black and gold diamond key chain along with the diamond decorated edges with his right index finger. "Yet this Keyblade really looks that new.. Has an Keyblade Master used this before?" He asked to himself curiously, still eyeing the meticulously graven embroidery upon the surface of the keyblade.

Sora then turned over the handle, wanting to see and find out more about this mysterious Keyblade. His eyes were darting across the black diamonds, followed by the black and golden surface, then the golden decorations of spikes and studs that surrounds almost near the surface. As he looked, his eyes almost widen in a bit of a surprise as the engraved words dripped in gold and black letters spelled out 'BLACK DOVES' across the near end of the edge of the handle.

'Black Doves? That's the supposed name of the Keyblade, I can assume', Sora thought to himself while he continued to eye the cryptic words. 'But why does the words seem so unreal? Are they related to the darkness?' He continued to think while he gripped the handle. Suddenly, the atmosphere around him began to darken slowly, as a grayish black fog steamed his surroundings. The sky that was used to be bright with joy darkened as well, creating a creepy sight.

Sora was aware of the sudden change in the atmosphere as he was already poised for any battle that's going to come for him at any second. The Keyblade then began to glow almost rhythmically with a half black and half golden light, which seemed to be a big surprise to Sora as he's trying to comprehend on what's going on. Then, a mysterious golden and black shadow appeared almost above the Keyblade from the glowing light, which honestly didn't really resemble a Heartless at all, just a regular shadow that had the appearance of an strange figure which almost caught Sora off guard.

The shadow sinisterly locked eyes with Sora and Sora gritted his teeth as he frowned, ready to engage in a fierce battle. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Are you the enemy that I'm supposed to be looking for?" The shadow ignored him as it continued to look directly at Sora. "And are you the owner of this Keyblade?" The shadow narrowed his eyes menancingly towards Sora while Sora remained cool, focused to not lose sight of the shadow. The shadow soon began to speak, with a dark and deep tone. "I am just an enigma. That is all you need to know." When he finished his sentence, a battlefield soon began to emerge around the foggy area. Sora grasped his Keyblade as the light beaming from it started to dim a little, while the shadow lowered himself to the ground. "Well then," Sora started, "I'm not going to leave without any answers." He said boldly towards the shadow as the shadow somewhat smirked at him.

'The Keyblade you're holding belongs to me.' The shadow's voice surrounds through Sora's mind almost as soon as Sora heard those words. Sora was okay since his mind wasn't under control even though he felt confused and uncertain because he couldn't tell if the shadow was playing games with him. He poised into his stance, ready to charge at any given moment. 'And I am your foe. Now, return the Keyblade to me, or your fate will be chosen. By me.' With that, the shadow came surging onwards at Sora swiftly, as dark energy pulses within it. With lightning speed, Sora charged right at the shadow and swung his Keyblade before striking it agaisn't the shadow's energy forces, easily breaking the force due to the Keyblade's magnificent strength.

What do you guys think? Honestly, I'm a bit impressed with this work :). Feel free to review when you want, and as always, I'll see you in the next story! Have a fierce day :)!


End file.
